Seek to Destroy?
by Justasmalltownprincess
Summary: Sam and Dean are in Massachusetts searching for god-knows-what when an unexpected visitor arrives. But what happens when Sam starts falling for her.


_AN: Hey Guys, I'm Kayla. I've been working up the courage to put this online for a while now but never really found it. Finally I've put it up here. So Pleas Read/Review and I promise I'll update lots. 3 Kayla_

* * *

><p>Iris rolled down the window letting her hair fly behind her as she sped along the freeway. She was headed toward Braintree, Massachusetts where it was rumored that the Winchester boys were in town for "Business". She slowed down as she pulled into town looking for the Motel 6 that they were staying in. Seeing it she pulled into the Parking lot and stepped out of her car.<p>

When the little bell above her head dinged the young man sitting at the desk looked up from the magazine he was reading and quickly stood up stashing it underneath the desk.

"Can I help you ma'am?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"I need an extra key to room 157. Please." She smiled at him encouragingly. There was a large book on the desk and he leafed through it.

"Ah. Mr. Hammett and Mr. Hetfield's room?" Unknowingly he had just given her all the information she needed. She knew Dean must have picked their names using the famous members of the Band Metallica as their identities. The kid would never know due to his age and anyone that was looking for them probably wouldn't understand or recognize the reference.

"Yes, I'm Ms. Hetfield, 's sister. It's news about our mother, I need to speak to him immediately." The boy nodded hastily.

"I don't know. I'm not supposed to give the keys to a person's room to any other person." She pouted and leaned on the counter a little more.

"Aww, Please?" After a short minute of hesitation he finally sighed and turned into a small room behind him to grab the key. He returned and dropped them on the desk. "Thank you."

"Have a good day. I hope you enjoy staying at the Motel 6 Braintree." He droned.

She took the stairs two at a time and quickly located the large brass numbers of room 157. Slowly she inserted the key and opened the door.

Sam looked down the barrel of the Colt as a small black haired woman. He eyes we're wide but not with fear, it seemed like she was impressed. He cocked an eyebrow at her and she smiled.

"Sam Winchester?" He nodded. "I'm Iris." When he didn't say anything she laughed. "Wanna splash me with holy water or throw some salt at me? Or you could just shoot me. That thing will kill anything, but seriously Sammy, you could tell if I was a demon." He lowered the Colt and slowly walked to the other side of the room.

"So, who are you?" He asked her.

"I told you, I'm Iris." She smirked at him.

"How do you know my name?" He asked pouring them both a shot. Of course she didn't know that he was also pouring holy water in her shot.

"Everyone knows your name. Mr. I started the apocalypse." She grinned.

"So you're a hunter?" She downed the shot and smiled at him.

"Not Just any hunter. I'm the hunter. I killed my first demon at three, my first ghost at four and by age seven I had my own knife set and my own gun." She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. He raised his eyebrows, obviously impressed by the fact that such a small person could have so much power inside of her.

"How come I've never heard of you?" He crossed the room and sat down on the bed in front of where she was standing.

"I've been in Europe. Surprisingly America's not the only place with Demons." He looked skeptical. "Call Bobby, tell him your standing in the room with Iris Aisling."

"You know Bobby? Never mind. Who doesn't know Bobby?" He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number.

"What do you need now?" His voice rang over the earpiece.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm standing in front of Iris Aisling."

"Don't you mess with me boy. I know Iris and I know she wouldn't have come back, at least not without calling first." Iris laughed and uncrossed her arms to grab the phone.

"Hey Bobby." She sounded a lot less hostile when she was talking to him then she had been a second ago talking to Sam.

"Well, I'll be damned. Iris! How are you?" He chuckled and she smiled at the familiar sound.

"I'm good. I just called to prove to Sam that I wasn't going to kill him." She stuck her tongue out at the mention of his name. He raised an eyebrow and she turned around. He got off the bed silently and snuck up behind her. "Alright, thanks Bobby." She closed the phone and turned around handing it to Sam without blinking. "By the way, if you want to scare me you're going to have to try harder than that."

* * *

><p><em>AN: This was really short and I apologize for that. Thanks for bearing with me and I'll post soon if I get some good reviews on this. :) Love you all.<em>


End file.
